My beloved, I long for thou
by MrsMailJeevas
Summary: Lights obsession with Matt has reached its tipping point. He must have the red head for himself, after devising the plan and obtaining the man how far will he go to make Matt fall in love with him? Also, what to do about the problematic blond appearing...
1. Kidnapped

[I don't own Death note or any of it's Characters or something like that...]  
****Authors note: This is definitely a request from a friend of mine Sachiko! She gave me the beginning ideas and well I came up with the rest, it's just an odd thing that I decided to do. If it doesn't get any reviews I don't think I'm going to continue it. Eh, but if you're reading please tell me what you think and um I promise to update this like all my other fanfictions. Anyway, please continue onto the chapter.

Kidnapped

Raito dimmed the lights slightly before taking a seat and reclining in his easy chair in front of the computer monitors. He held up the glass of fine wine between his fingers a soft smile playing on his lips as he watched the cluster of monitors carefully golden eyes observing every fluent motion of his beloved that barely knew of his existence. He couldn't help but feel a fine flutter in his chest at the sight of the red head tapping away at his game before shifting slightly to greet the blond as he walked through the front door. He many times wondered if it would make him feel better to get rid of the blond man, the blond man that came through that door nearly everyday and touched upon his beloved so casually that if it were him his fingers and skin would tingle as such a normal sensation. He smiled gently, but he couldn't do something like that, though the Death note would have made it simple and the blond was what he classified as not deserving existence but he couldn't bare to think of the pain it would put his beautiful crimson haired love, the man that made his existence complete though they had never once spoken to each other except in his dreams. He'd never allow things like this to slip from his lips but he wanted the man more that words would allow him to describe, superficial means to play down his need for the man but he was God and that's what he wanted. The crimson haired, emerald eyed man that constantly wooed his heart with Mario games and Halo and those goggles! They put him in awe of the man he longed to posses, what he knew he would posses if only in a short matter of time. Everything had been set into place and nothing would stop him at this point. It was nothing more than a simple kidnapping and it wasn't as if anymore would miss Mail Jeevas besides Mihael Keehl, the plan was perfect. He smirked slightly holding up the wine glass uttering a toast of the two of them and the space between then that wouldn't last before taking a sip, "To us."

Matt struggled to hold the cellphone between his ear and shoulder with the controller in his other hand looking for a piece of paper to write down this information. He certainly wasn't going to get up and pause his game just for someone on the phone as he patted around blindly to no avail before sighing and actually pausing pushing himself off his leveled position snatching the sticky note from it's proper place a few inches away from his reach from his spot. "Aye. Slow your roll, what do you want?" He asked blankly using his mouth to pull the pens top from the pen itself testing it on the sticky note to see if it worked. To his satisfaction something was being useful to him today as he focused his attention back on the phone. It had been good over two minutes and the person on the other side of the line hadn't spoken but knowing the people that called looking for Mello he didn't think too much about it. "Hello? Who are you looking for? I'm most likely their personal secretary." He rolled his eyes heavenward but there was still no such response. "Hey?" He waited for the dial tone but there wasn't one of those either. The person was still there..listening to him. How creepy, "I this is a prank I'll hunt you down personally and slice your fingers off." It was an empty promise he hated going outside and most likely wouldn't be leaving the safety of his living room anytime soon.

"There was another pen on the couch beside you." The voice was slow and raspy, hard enough to distinguish but what was more alarming was that it knew where Matt was. It didn't speak again apparently awaiting his reaction but Matt was smiling blankly, Mello was turning into a real joker. "What's so funny?" The voice inquired, "Smiling like that. Like this isn't important."

Matt rolled his eyes picking up the pen from the couch cushion where he was just seated. "So Mell does the King love that kind of jesting or does he leave you with the Queen and Jack?" He asked taking a seat again and crossing his legs. "How are you doing that, did you place cameras in here when I was sleep or something, you always were a weirdo." He patting around looking for his smokes before pulling them out of his breast pocket, "Mell this is really funny but seriously when are you coming home?" He quizzed into the phone not receiving an immediate answer or a laugh alarmed him. This was Mello, right? That was the only person that could put cameras up to this was some kinda of freaky in depth practical joke and they really didn't know he was looking for the pen and sticky note. Hell, he might have even been muttering under his breath while moving, that didn't surprise him any but still that underlying thought was still there. "Ha. motherfucking ha, Mell, seriously. Is this you?"

The phone was silent for a long while, "This isn't Mihael Keehl." The voice replied as Matt's eyes widened. Mello was never use his real name, his birth name the name that had threatened his life for about two years now. This wasn't his Mello this was, he wasn't sure whom this was but it wasn't his blond, hotheaded lover. "Do as I say and no one has to get hurt. Pick up the pen and write as I dictate any strange movements on your behalf will result in the death of your lover. You want to protect him, correct?" Matt nodded slowly noticing his hands were shaking slightly at this point. He was seriously frightened, not for his life but for Mello's. "Good, get the pen." He flipped it in his hand looking at the sticky note, "Going out Mell," The man began in his low raspy tone, "Hacking job. I'll bbl."

Matt wrote as the man asked him to, he couldn't live with himself if he took this as a joke and Mello was murdered by whoever was on the other side of the phone. Then again he was assuming that the person on the other end had a death note, even if he didn't why would he go through so much to acquire Mello's real name. He must have had something and a name was good enough. He prayed this was a drill from the blond and he'd just get a punch in the shoulder for failing but somehow this wasn't Mello's style. He paused slightly at the use of 'bbl' this sounded just like him somehow, how did the person know them so well?

"Who are you?" Matt asked assuming the note was done and capping the pen glancing around the apartment. He could see just about all of it from here, the kitchen filled with dishes Mello told him to clean, the bedroom door slightly ajar, living room table set up with several laptops and desktops running code but those codes were for Mello not him. All he had done was the hacking, he prayed that the blond smelled suspicion on this like he did everything else but Mello had seemed so unlike himself recently spending long hours thinking and to himself but he just thought that the man was stressed.

There was a gentle laugh on the other side of the phone, "You'll find out soon enough. Save your game and turn it off." The man said as Matt frowned. He had been observing his habits for some time it seemed as he did what was asked of him. He felt a bit odd attempting to save his game while a man threatened the life of his boyfriend, it all seemed so pointless in the eyes of Death. "Go retrieve your keys from the wall beside the door, I'm watching you, be careful any wrong moves and Mihael is dead." Again Matt moved just according to plan.

Raito couldn't help but congratulate himself on his bounty that was almost in his hands. He wouldn't have loved anything more than to have been on the phone with the red head telling him what to do but instead he allowed someone else to do his dirty work. He didn't want to approach the red head as the man that threatened the life of his beloved blond but the person there to comfort him in his time of need when it came and it would come. It had taken months before he was sure about Mello's real name and getting Misa in the correct place at the correct time but once it all fell into place he was almost giddy with anticipation. The stripped shirt man was playing directly into his hands with good reason, he didn't want the blond dead but that could be helped. As long as Matt did just as he wanted he wouldn't kill off the blond if only to keep his beloved sane enough for him. He would have preferred it more if the man didn't question everything but it was in human nature to be inquisitive and he couldn't blame him for anything, ever. It was, after all, the man that he loved so much.

Matt snatched his keys feeling his cellphone ringing in his pocket, "Mello is safe, answer the phone. Act or sound suspicious and the blond will die." The voice informed him. "Stay with the story given to you and if you fall out of line you know the consequences." The voice continued, "You have five minutes, anything longer than that and there will be a punishment."Another cruel laughter on the other side of the line but Matt had no other choice that to listen to the commanding tone. It hurt slightly but it was all he had he needed to know that Mello was safe.

"Hello?" He attempted to will his voice calm for the benefit of the blond, if he sounded strange an aroused suspicion. He stopped there, he couldn't think about it, he just couldn't. "Mell you there?" He breathed into the phone a bit breathless, his heart was jumping into his throat a familiar feeling in his stomach, a bit queasy already.

Mello grunted slightly, "What are you doing?" Mello's voice was nonchalant. The blond had no idea of the dilemma that he was currently going through and that his life was in danger. Matt felt so horrible suddenly but he couldn't spill anything with whoever it was on the other side of the phone listening and watching so intently he could feel their eyes on the back of his neck now. "Matty?"

"Huh?" He shifted a bit leaning against the door, "About to go out, get some fresh air. I've been cramped in the house for too long even I need to get out or else my skin'll get all pasty and shit." He let out a slight laugh hoping it sounded normal it didn't to his ears but Mello made no comment. "Oh and I got a job request so I have to go look into that also. I'll be back maybe after you." He said gently waiting for his response.

Mello seemed to be in agreement, "Okay. Stay safe okay?" It seemed to be more of a question, maybe Mello's suspicions were alerted by his voice. Matt perked up but Mello continued on, "I have to go, love you." Dial tone.

He leaned back against the door sliding the phone closed, red hair hanging over his face like a veil. Whoever was watching him couldn't see his face but he doubted that mattered at this point. If they didn't want to kill Mello and the blond was fine what did they want? Why go through all this trouble just to make his write a note and stick it to the fridge. Somehow even when he hung up from Mello that feeling remained in the pit of his stomach but it was mixed with something else. Something, cool and simmering, it was relief that his lover was okay.

"Happy?" The voice questioned on the phone. "Now that you've heard his voice go to your car and you'll find the instructions to your next destination. I expect you to be there in an hour, until then were still watching." The phone hung up as Matt slid down the wall, he didn't have much of a choice even now. He couldn't even text Mello without them seeing him and he couldn't tell where all the cameras were even if he could taking them down would definitely count as suspicious behaviour.

He stood quickly taking his time and locking the door behind himself suddenly extremely self conscious about all his movements now that he knew someone was watching over him making sure he didn't do anything wrong. It was a creeping sensation, the feeling Mello said he got when he found out Matt had been looking for him since he left Wammy house, now he knew that feeling except this was more intense. He had never put cameras into Mello's place of living to watch his every movements and lie in wait of the appropriate time to call him out for anything. No, this person wanted something more, this was bigger than the Kira case, this person wanted what seemed like him. But why him? He was nothing more than an average red head with green eyes, sure he might be a bit brighter than most but he had no want to use his intelligence unless it came to a request from Mello or he needed extra money in order to buy a new system as it came out. He was a bit on the antisocial side and just a tad bit lazy but he wasn't out of shape, he still couldn't picture anyone wanting him besides Mello. His eyes widened slightly, what made it occur to him that they wanted him in that way, the way Mello wanted him? That would be a bit odd, maybe they just needed him for hacking but still this was a bit more elaborate just for a hacking job, they could have simply called, all the phone lines were blocked and because of that Mello couldn't trace the call. He cursed himself inwardly climbing into the car hitting his head on the steering wheel, Mello's insecurities and paranoia was what finally killed him. He always believed it would be that or his lack of sleep, maybe even an overdose.

He looked around the car remembering the instructions were to he placed somewhere either near it on in it. Green orbs floated to the rear view mirror as he felt around the back pulling out an instruction paper complete with bullets. "Kidnapping for dummies." He mumbled under his breath starting the car. They apparently wanted him to head towards an old abandoned warehouse on the other side of town and park his car inside so it couldn't be located, he guessed it would be disposed of later, his poor baby. He ran his fingers over the dashboard but couldn't find enough sympathy to care for the car over his own wellbeing. "Intelligent kidnapping for dummies."

Traffic seemed to move by faster than usual, everything must have felt that way when he felt like he was driving to his death. He was worried about texting Mello and putting him in danger so he allowed his fears to manifest themselves throughout his imagination, clawing it's way forward until it was the only thing he could think about. Not even his favourite tunes helped they all kept reminding him of his current situation, the repetition driving him near insane. Mello was no help to him. The person was watching him. He was driving to God knows where. But what scared him the most was that he didn't know what the other wanted to do with him, do to him. The know in his stomach tightened, again. He was utterly and totally doomed.

He didn't drive the car inside, mostly because the garage door was closed but instead he parked his car outside leaving the keys where they were. Just in case he'd have the change to run he wouldn't have to worry about restarting his car. The old warehouse was falling apart, windows shattered by thrown rocks, a few graffiti walls filled with gang signs. The rusted doorknob had been turned recently but broke off in his hand as he tossed it aside, the large empty room echoing with his footsteps. He attempted to take everything in at once but there wasn't anything to take in. No weapons to fight with, nothing to hid behind they had him at a complete and total disadvantage.

"Hello?" His voice broke through the silence like a knife through water sailing through until it repeated back to him sending shivers down his spine. The repetition simply reminded him of how alone he was here like being lost on a deserted island after a plane crash. He didn't want to mention Mello, he didn't want to think about Mello he just wanted to get his death over swiftly.

A voice finally responded after several minutes, "Oh your knees. Head down, hands behind your back." It commanded as Matt nodded dirtying his pants by dropping to the dust filled floor. It seemed only minor that he had recently ordered these jeans, the only thing he could see was the ring glistening on his finger reminding him that he was bonded with Mello or eternity. His Mello. His lover. His husband.

Footsteps echoed softly behind him, rope twined around his ankles and hands to keep him from moving but he wasn't going to put up a fight to begin with. He couldn't find the will to put up a fight here but he found the fingers oddly delicate, gentle, soft, even caressing as they tightened them just enough not to hurt him but to keep him from moving. The mere feeling of it scared him, that wasn't usual but then again he'd never been kidnapped of his own slightly free will before. The assailant behind him crouched down, inches from his ear and whispered two words.

"Hello, beautiful."

****Authors note: I didn't expect this to be so long! Holy damn so for all of you guys that say I write short chapters I'm really attempting to get better and have more detail! . Jeez, review and the next chapter will magically appear. I'm not a total prick. But anyway, here you are Laura! I did it finally, told you I would, dammit. 3. Please review and tell me what you guys think!


	2. Discretion

****Authors note: Thank you all for the reviews! Sorry this is a bit late, I really did owe the others that read Agent 003 and Enough is enough their update that I promised. Because this story is so popular I'll update when you guys review and I try my very, very best to stick to my words. Well as someone requested this chapter deals with Mello and his discovering that his lover is missing. Anyway review and enjoy!

Discretion

Something about the lack of Matt's car in the driveway bothered the blond as he pulled up into the garage. He remembered that the other said he was going out to complete a hacking job but he wasn't sure why his words kept echoing in the recesses of his mind. Matt's voice held a slight edge, something that Mello hadn't heard in his voice for a few years now not since the red head had warned him about leaving Wammy house. Worry. It struck Mello as worry, as if the red head were trying to communicate something to him that he wasn't picking up on. But what would Matt have to worry about? Mello felt a pang in his heart, was it too late if Matt was attempting to tell him something? Of course it was, the red head had been gone for hours, if something had been wrong it was definitely too late. What if he was dead? Kidnapped? Worse, running away with another man? He calmed himself desperately attempting to gain control as he unlocked the apartment door pushing it open.

He half expected to hear Mario coming from the living room, Matt already back from his exploration into the great beyond that was outside. The red head always did refer to it as a jungle, a place where he came across thousands of people, all of them different and somehow he managed to get home in one piece. Matt wasn't a people person and him leaving home for a hacking job didn't ring right anymore. He ordered all the groceries, his clothes and even Mello's own from the living room. The most contact the man had with outside for weeks was opening the door to receive something and signing off on the little piece of yellow paper that required his signature. Matt wouldn't leave home for a simple hacking job and then not be home by time Mello arrived. It was nearly Midnight, where was he that he hadn't arrived home yet?

"Matt?" his voice echoed throughout the dark hallways as he felt his way around for a light switch. Once he located it he noticed the dishes were still in the sink, unwashed. No surprise there, Matt never washed dishes when he was told to but when it was required he would do it with force. Enough pestering from the blond certainly sent the red head into the kitchen to wet his hands, after all Mello's fingernails were painted; they may chip if he let them spend too much time in water. "Matty?" He tried again reaching the living room but still not finding him.

The game was off which was peculiar enough, the red head only ever really turned the television off when he didn't expect to be coming back for some time. A trip outside of the house for a few hours didn't strike Mello as enough time for him to want to save his game and turn the television off. If anything if Matt was planning on coming back he would have left the game running, lights on and even his music blaring from the large speakers sitting around the television but none were on. Matt had straightened his games and pushed all the game systems that he normally pulled from their respectful places under the television back into place. He wasn't sure if that were the doing of his Matty but Matt wasn't one to straighten up after himself after doing anything. Normally the place was littered with half eaten pizza and games all over the place. Matt definitely hadn't left on his own. Someone had forced Matt out of the house either at gun point or something he couldn't put his finger on.

After another half hour of searching the apartment Mello concluded that the red head was gone. He had known it once he walked in but now his eyes believed his brain. Someone had kidnapped his lover, that or Matt really was taking some responsibility for once and attempting to help out. That would be, never. There didn't seem to be a struggle that took place so the red head certainly walked out on his own, that or tied up and carried. A struggle could have possibly been cleaned up, that would have explained the television and games. If he was kidnapped why would they bother going so far as in allowing him to talk to the red head before they took him? None of it was clicking together.

At least until the phone rang. It sounded so foreign that at first Mello couldn't even place the sound. Seconds later it occurred to him that it was the telephone beside the couch ringing from it's place. No one ever called on the house phone normally, Mello only really used it to contact Roger because the source of the phone line was locked and the older man couldn't trace him but right now he had no idea who was called. Unless, of course, it was Matt, which someone he doubted. He still felt inclined to answer, "Hello?" He said trying his best to sound nonchalant. The last thing he needed was for it to be Roger attempting to give him a late therapy session and hearing the slight panic in his voice. He trained it all out the second time, "Sorry about that, hello?"

"Hello, Mello." The voice responded almost immediately when the blond spoke a second time. "Mello I see that you've finally returned home." There seemed to be a slight humor in the persons voice as they continued. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance you may refer to me as Kira." The laugh came as a slight chuckle bellowing through the phone as if the words meant nothing. "I've been watching for quite some time now, your relationship with my beloved. The way you treat my sweet, sweet prince and as far as I can see it's certainly not fair. I can't say why it is but you don't take the kind of care of him as I can and will. I would like to cordially tell you that you will never see Mail Jeevas another day of your life." All humor was gone in grave seriousness, "He belongs with me. He belongs to me, my beautiful red headed angel, I assure you nothing will come between us and it certainly won't be you."

Mello was slightly speechless his mouth was open but he was at a loss for words. Never had anyone kidnapped a person and then outright refused to give them back. He was surprised to know that someone other than himself cared so deeply for Matt but was thoroughly pissed off they had taken the red head from right under his nose. After a few more seconds of cleaning out the cobwebs in his mind he responded, "Look, I don't know who you are and why you're doing this but Matty is mine. I don't know what kind of sick excuse you used to get him out of the house, I don't know why you're doing this. Personally you sound twisted, insane, you know missing a few marbles. He's not the type of person to just fall in love with you just because you're there, Matty and I have a-" He stopped to find his words, "Special connection. I don't know if you're Kira. I don't care if you are him but I'll die before I'll ever allow my Matt to remain in your hands.

The blonds blue gaze traveled to the ring on his finger. It hadn't been much of anything just the two of them together, a split second decision. It was Mello's birthday and it dawned on him how much he had wanted to keep the red head to himself and thus they exchanged vows. It wasn't real. It couldn't hold up in any court of law but at that moment the bliss of the hour Matt had become his wife. Though the red head would never openly admit at becoming the woman in anything but that's what he was. Matt was Mello's wife and no self-respecting man that loved his wife would ever allow some insane lunatic hiding on the other side of the phone to take his wife away. He would get Matt back if it cost him his life. Matt had vowed him for better or for worse and now things seemed to be getting that way.

Another soft chuckle came from the phone, "Well that can certainly be arranged. You dying of course, the only reason to leave you alone currently is because I believe it would destroy him to kill you off so soon in our little plot. Not to worry Mello your days are numbered, once I can get him to become fully mine there will be no need for you and thus you will pay for your sins against my Matt." Raito couldn't help but like the sound of that. His Matt, his Matty, his beautiful red head that was currently in the other room. "Mello. As much as I enjoy taunting you I must go meet with him for he is stirring. It's been a pleasure, I'll keep in touch expect a call soon? Okay?" And with that he put the receiver down hearing the sounds of struggling in the next room, metal chains locking together in a symphony of restraint. "Matty, my beautiful, please don't. The more you move the more you seem to....get tied up." He smiled at the words closing the computer screen without looking at Mello again as he stood.

He traveled a short distance into a room designed for his beautiful doll. The walls were painted a beautiful egg shell white hi-lighting his beautiful's pale skin. The drapes a soft lavender though behind it there seemed to be a window it was bricked over, he couldn't allow the other near outside just yet. The bed a soft hue of teal contrasted greatly with the mans eyes forcing Raito to catch his breath once he saw the red head. He seemed to be glaring, how odd? Why glare at the man that liberated you? The man that doesn't want anything other than to take care of you. It seemed odd. He seemed like he wasn't...happy. After all that Raito had done for him he wasn't happy.

He breathed in deeply dropping onto the bed beside the other shaking slightly. He had never been able to see him this close. It was only now that he could see how emerald his eyes were and that they shun brilliantly in lamp light. And that his hair was a red as a brick house elegantly built in the 1800's and as silky as the best silk imported from China. Matt was simply stunning but he couldn't allow the other to see how in awe he was of him. Not just yet, it could possibly frighten him and he didn't want that. Instead he leaned forward running his fingers over the others fragile shoulders, up to his jaw line towards those cherry lips that he leaned forward and kissed.

****Authors note: See I told you guys that I would update! I promised and delivered. More Mello in the next chapter, but in the end I decided to give you a preview of how insane Raito really was and just how far he's willing to keep his Matty. I left it on a cliff hanger so review and you'll see what will happen next. I'm attempting to make this actually longer than some of my other stories so...be prepared for long chapters. That's about all until next time, thanks guys! AND REVIEW!


	3. Butterfly kisses

****Authors note: Well finally I've gotten around to updating this particular fic. Well anyway Light's about to own creepy in the face with his hands and Matt's going to have to sit there and take it. Poor Matty. Mello won't be appearing in this particular chapter but I'm sure he'll make an appearance sometime later so there's nothing to worry about. Read, enjoy and review.

Butterfly kisses

The kiss lasted several seconds before Raito noticed that the red head was fighting against the affection. It took him by sudden surprise as he pulled back noticing faintly that the chains keeping Matt down were straining to move towards him. He frowned at the threatening look that creased his loves face and the glaring anger in the mans eyes. All he had wanted was to share their first kiss in silence. It wasn't how he had imagined it nightly in his bedroom down the hallway but it was enough that he could daydream about it when he had to go away on business. Yes, business that would certainly have to wait until later. Right now he needed to spend time with his love.

"Matt?" Raito asked softly tilting his head to the side once again finding his fingers treading though the others hair swiftly. The fringe swaying under the movements of his fingers and looping under instruction took his attention away from his words only for a while. He had plenty of time to look over the man in more ways than one. Right now he needed to calm him. "Welcome home." He smiled gently watching the blank look on the others face. "This is your room but once you act like a good boy you'll be rooming with me." He leaned forward to peck the other on the lips again lingering there until Matt pushed him away again. "You're not doing a good job on earning that my love." He frowned crossing his arms like a pouting child. "Anyway soon you'll have free reign of this room but the windows don't open and the door will be locked at all times. You might miss that horrible mafia man and try to contact him some way." He saw a light of panic and intelligence flash. "He's safe for now." He waved it off, "He was looking for you but you're safe here with me my love. He'll never put his hands on you again."

Matt listened completely silent unsure if the man was completely serious at first. Once he had figured the other had lost his fucking mind he shifted back to create a bit of a distance and to keep the other from locking lips with him again. If he had the situation correct Mello was completely safe but they might be using him to lure the blond in. Somehow he didn't think this had anything to do with the blond because the light blond man sitting in front of him seemed to be more focused on him even speaking of rooming together. He glanced at the uncomfortable chains before back at the man opening his mouth to speak several times but nothing came out. Finally he managed, "Are you fucking serious?" He couldn't help it. None of this situation made sense to him. He had imagined getting kidnapped because of Mello hundreds of times but never being kidnapped and none of it having a damn thing to do with his blond lover.

Raito moved closer to make up for the space the other created. "What do you mean Matt?" He frowned at the others words again. He hoped the other wasn't taking this as a joke or else he would have to rush things and show him just how serious he really was. He didn't want that but it certainly would be very, very satisfying and exciting. "Of course I'm serious. This is your new home and if you don't start acting right we're going to have to break you. I don't want to do that. I quite enjoy your witty, corky comments. They're very sexy." He smirked licking his lips slightly before sitting back. "In due time. I just wanted to welcome you before I had to go back to work."

The red head was stunned but he didn't need the other leaving without him knowing what was really happening. And what condition his Mello was in. "Why did you bring me here? Am I here for some kind of ransom? Did you want something from Mello?" He asked quickly bringing the man back to sit beside him again with a strange smile on his face. Slowly the other reached forward stroking his face in a gently soothing caress. It was only then that he realized the truth. This whole situation had nothing to do with Mello at all. This man wanted him and only him. If anything the blond was getting in the way of this mans original plan.

Raito leaned forward smiling. "I've wanted you for so long Matt. You have no idea about this but ever since I first met you seven months, two weeks, three days ago I've always wanted you. Even though you had attended that party with that man as a friend I knew the truth. You were his but I couldn't allow that. I needed you to be mine. To be able to touch that silky smooth skin, caress that face and kiss those soft cherry red lips." He leaned forward to peck the other on the lips again. "And now you're here with me and not him and he won't touch you another day in his life." He grinned happily pulling the red head into a hug.

Matt was stunned feeling the other kissing his neck part by part. The others words had momentarily drained his strength but he quickly shoved the man back again. "Y-You want me?" He asked watching Raito nod slowly. He felt his cheeks heating, for the first time someone other than Mello wanted him. He was flattered if not a bit creeped out. If it wasn't so farfetched and insane he would actually feel a bit flattered that someone had gone though all of this to get him. He wasn't much of a prize but this man seemed to think he was something special. "W-Why?"

Raito smiled, "You're stunning Matt. Everything about you is breathtaking. From your clover green eyes to your rose red hair. Your moon pale skin and unique clothes and that snap quick mind of yours...I had to have it Matt. You're more than you think you are and I'll show you. I'll make everything clear to you as long as you stay here with me." He stood bowing to the other before heading out of the room. "Be good, okay Matt?" And with that he shut the door softly.

Then and only then did Matt truly consider staying with the man. It was only for a second and it passed by so quickly that he squash it down with all his other stupid ideas. "I have to contact Mell..."

[So it's actually a bit cute until Raito gets dark and begins to lose it more. Then how does Misa and Makami feel about this Matt that Raito keeps locked away from the world because he loves him so. Mello will be making his next appearance in the next chapter. Keep reading and see! Please review guys! I update faster! I swear!]


	4. Endless Waltz

Authors note: It's been over a year since I've updated this and I want to thank everyone who willingly waited for it! Thank you so much. I'll do my very best to update sometime soon. Please review. I appreciate all the support for the pairing. Please read, review and enjoy. Also if you get a bit annoyed that I haven't updated feel free to send me a PM and I'll be sure to give an estimate of when I can and will update.

Endless Waltz

Raito peeked in on the sleeping man. It had been hours that he had fought against his restraints, hours that he cried out for that blond man, hours that he begged Raito to let him go. The cries had quickly turned into threats. Threats that Mello would find him here. Threats that Mello wouldn't let this go. They came one after another but none of them bothered Raito a bit. He knew better than to believe the red head. He had a perfect watch on his dear Mello he talked so highly of.

The blond in question had ransacked his apartment looking for clues to Matt's disappearance. Raito had watched silently in awe of how strong the tiny blond man could be. He had managed to flip the couch, toss dishes at the wall and even kicked a few holes in the walls. The tantrum didn't do anything but provide humor for Raito and assure him that Mello didn't need to be anywhere near Matt with that kind of anger. He taunted the red head a lot of the time. Picked on his anti-social nature. He made fun of everything Raito had embraced about the red head. He remembered the moment he had first laid eyes on him. The moment he had fallen in love. The moment he knew he had to have him, possess him, keep him. Forever.

* * *

The heavy crimson curtains clung to the walls, draped sideways to give an pleasing view as the couples entered the dance hall. Another formal ball held by some rich somebody and Raito couldn't recall the name of to save his life. He guessed that if someone did seek him out, which he doubted, he could possibly wing it the whole time. He was of course a genius though he didn't look forward to attending events for his father when he should be doing his usual duties during the Kira case.

The request had come from no where when his father had asked for a favour. It was something that now as he looked back at he regretted saying it was okay. Now he was stuck with Misa clinging to his arm bringing far too many people near him for comfort. The less people who knew his name, the less people noticed him, the more he was able to watch from afar the better. Misa clearly had other plans if that were the case she had already requested to dance three times. He promised her at least once if she would go off and blend with everyone and she had. He'd seek her out later…maybe.

Several of the groups which had headed in he recognized as known drug lords, mafia members and good old government officials. They sure seemed to come together well supposedly having never met before. This world was filled with so much useless corruption it was sickening him. The scum grouped together and multiplied, at this point most likely even their children were going to be like them. He was the only person who could stop it. Who could bring everyone together, the first thing he would do under his rule. His utopia would be complete perfection.

From his seat he not only had the perfect view of outside into a beautiful moonless night but he could watch the door. Those entering grouped together speaking lightly to each other in brief introductions. Introductions they would use countless times each night but they would make friends for a lifetime in high places and that's all that mattered in this instance. The more people they spoke to the more they could increase their knowledge. Even Misa knew the game well enough to be talking to the Prime Ministers wife and daughter who had just arrived. He had met both before as a young child so he doubted that they remembered him at this point.

Another individual that seemed to be causing quite the commotion was a blond haired man styled perfectly in his crisp black suit. To his side a slightly uncomfortable looking gentleman whoms face was hidden behind an overly excited older man who gestured around the great hall. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out this shindig was his design and he wanted to feel special for it. The blond seemed calm and laid back but still nice enough to compliment the hall. Though at the same time he gave off the air that all of this was below him. He was here because he wanted to be not because someone made him and he was obligated like so many other people here. Raito rolled his eyes, just another one to add to the muck.

He continued to watch the group, the older man walking backwards while the small group that had assembled followed happy to oblige. The blond held his spot only for a few seconds exchanging a few words with the man he had arrived with. It actually resembled more of a tiny spat between lovers than two business partners exchanging words before one left. It ended almost as quickly as it began the blond waving the other off moving forward at abrisk pace to catch up with those waiting for him leaving his friend looking uncomfortable and out of place.

Raito almost felt a bit bad for him stand there alone. Everyone moved so fluently around him it almost made him want to help him but he didn't. Instead he watched intrigued as to what the mans next move was. It was surprising to say the least he dug into his pocket pulling out what looked like goggles. Goggles? It took a few seconds before he leisurely strolled past Raito adjusting the goggles onto his face as he went. This kid was certainly a different one to say the least. Just as something to do he decided to following him out into the outlook just to check on him.

Once he reached the outlook it look empty. There was no one looking out at the stars on the breezy winters night. There wasn't even a hushed conversation of two girls and the man certainly wasn't in sight.

"You're looking for me?" The voice drifted from the far corner hidden by two shrubs placed perfectly to create a blind spot. "Right? I saw you watching Mell- Mello and I when we came in. Do you know him?"

Raito pushed the shrubs aside glancing down at the huddled man. He could see far more about him before. His face was still hidden but now he could see it was hidden by crimson red hair lengthy enough to hide his features from the world but still appear attractive. His suit a bit different than his friend, his own of a more original brand and more noteworthy it didn't look like it had ever been worn before.

"Actually, I was looking for my date." Raito offered a false smile crossing his lips. This man was more original than he had believed. Maybe something interesting would really yield from this party after all. Even he was allowed to have his fun. "Maybe you've seen her, Misa? Really hyper and cheerful. She's a sweet girl." He forced a small laugh nearly rolling his eyes at the words.

The red haired man shook his head. "Of course you were. You don't look for someone staring directly at me." He sounded almost annoyed that Raito wouldn't admit to watching him. "If you're caught, you're caught. I'm not worried about it, Mello attracts a lot of attention. I knew that when he forced me to come here with him." A small light drifted up from the dark corner. Was he playing a game? If he was it was muted. "Don't worry about it. If you're looking for him he's inside. I doubt that he'll come outside looking for me unless he thinks I'm up to something."

Once again Raito nodded, "There's not much for you to get into around here."

He shrugged, "You'd be amazed. If I really wanted to I could. I would have been better off at home than around a bunch of people who want to do something with their lives. Leave me alone with a pack of cigarettes, a computer and a few video games. I'll make something out of those, trust me." The red head shook his head mumbling something dealing with the game Raito assumed he was playing under the mess of hair. "I have no intention of talking to any of these people. Most of them are better off gone anyway."

"Mafia Members."  
"Corrupt police officials."

"Dirty celebrities looking to up themselves more."

"The police chiefs son." The red head suddenly offered standing up and flashing a bright smile. Raito felt his heart flutter suddenly. It almost made him jump. "Yea, I know exactly who you are. You can't have a face like that and me not remember it." He shrugged pushing the game back into his pocket. "Raito Yagami? Amirite?"

Raito smirked, "You think so? Really?"

He nodded. "Yarly." He tapped the side of his head with his finger. "Photographic memory. I don't not remember something unless it's beaten out of me." He shrugged slightly glancing down at a cell phone.

"It's rude for you to tell me my name and not your own. Or is it that you have something to hide from the police chiefs son?" He shot back at the red head shrugged. "Is that a yes?"

"Everyone has something to hide in one way or another Mr. Yagami. My name's Matt, just Matt. Definitely not Matthew, just Matt." He placed the phone back in his pocket also. It almost made Raito want to see what else happened to be in that pocket of his. "You probably do unless you pet everything personal in your life out into the light.

The brown haired man smiled, 'It depends on who you ask actually."

"Dammit Matt, take those goggles off they're rude." The blond man was back interrupting their conversation. "It's a seven minute walk to the car do you think you can deal without them on for that long?" Mello had both his hands in his pockets looking surprisingly dashing. "Tell your friend goodbye Matty, I've done all I need for tonight."

"Matty?" Raito tested the words before smiling to himself. He glanced back just fast enough to catch the removal of the goggles and those beautifully bright, nearly florescent emerald green eyes. They flashed upward only for a few seconds before his head dropped hiding everything Raito wished to see more of. The man was beautiful, that mind. Those eyes. His face. Everything.

The red head shrugged, "It depends on who you ask actually." The man shot back strolling past him to the blond waiting for him. "Goodnight Raito Yagami. Enjoy the rest of your party." He held up a hand in goodbye. Raito couldn't help but smirk that the look Mello shot towards him before following slowly behind the man. The glance had said it all, 'mine'. They were a couple. A couple he wasn't too fond of suddenly. How unfortunate.

* * *

He had replayed that night so many times in his mind since then. Each time he became more and more fond of the redhead. He was elegant and yet reserved. There was just something about him that each time Raito thought of possessing him it sent shivers down his spine. He glanced at the calendar across the room. Matt had two weeks to calm himself and get used to his environment. If he didn't then Raito would have to be forced to do things his way. He grinned at the thought swirling the red wine in his glass. Of course his way was so much more fun.

"Raito!" Misa's voice came from the door as he sighed. "That boy is talking in his sleep. Why don't you just let him go? He doesn't want to be here. Besides if you stay here you're not being productive in that Kira case."

A snarl ripped through Raito's throat as he tossed the wine glass against the wall listening to it shatter. "Misa you're free to leave if you want. All I have to ask of you is that you keep your mouth closed." He stood jerking the door open glaring her deep in the eyes. "I won't allow anyone to come between Matt and myself. No one. Not you. Not Mello. Not God himself will come between us because I am God. I am God! I am Kira!" He released deep laughter that nearly made him shake. He didn't even notice Misa fleeing down the hallway.

* * *

"Mello I can tell you believe this is serious business." Roger took his time pouring the tea into the cup in front of himself and Mello before he continued to speak. "There as you said there is no proof that Matt was taken against his own free will. Without that there is no way that we can help you. Maybe he just wants to separate himself from you, which I must say it is about time. Anne has been striving to get you two away from each other for years. It is what is best after psychoanalyzing the both of you being around you does not do well for Matt's inferiority complex."

Mello didn't touch his tea. "Did you not hear me old man? I didn't come all the way here to hear your bullshit about how Matt ran away because he didn't. Dammit there was a phone call. Someone kidnapped Matt." He glared across the table, "And if you don't agree to help me get him back without contacting Near I'm going to go into a rage so large no one will be able to calm me down. Not Anne, not you and not even these damn Wammy house kids who are "learning" in this place." He quoted with his fingers. "So help me Roger if you want an early I'd be happy to provide you with one."

The man cleared his throat, "That as it may be if you do we will simply have you restrained."

Mello smirked, "You're going to need an army. Good luck with that."

Roger sighed, "Okay Mello. You have the help of Wammy house in retrieving Matt."

Mello nodded, "Good because if my hunch is correct we're going to need all the help we can get."

[The next update won't take too much longer. Please review!]


	5. First chance, last chance

Authors note: Sorry? It's been about forever since I uploaded anything but it's been forever and a day since I updated this. I am so sorry everyone but at least I'm updating now. Anyway here is the new installment and I hope you enjoy it. Maybe enough to review for me? Yeah, I know I don't deserve it but baby I love you. Please? Anyway it took a while for the writers block to leave but now that it has here you are. So please, read, review and enjoy.

First chance, last chance

The spoon lingered in the bowl of soup for several seconds before lifting again running its course through to the red heads mouth. The man looked suspicious for several seconds before tugging a few more times experimentally on his chains and sighing. Raito flashed him a dark smile before offering the spoon once again feeling a deep sense of satisfaction when Mat finally leaned forward and slurped the soup off the spoon. It was the first time he had actually eaten anything in nearly three days and he was almost beginning to worry about the man's well being but now everything would be fine. He would feed Matt and he would finally become a little bit closer to the enigma that was this red head.

"Matty?" Raito tried once watching the fringe shift for a second before ducking down again. He frowned slightly before trying again, "Matty?" Still the red head didn't respond. The frown became more prominent than before as he set the spoon back into the soup. If Matt wouldn't respond to him them he wasn't allowed to eat. He was actually debating if it was time to break him yet. He could still faintly hear the man mumbling in his sleep for Mello and even still attempting to break free for the few minutes he had to be unchained during the day. He placed the bowl on the table side before leaning forward keeping a bit away from the others reach. "Matty, answer me please. You're being quite rude right now."

The red head managed a one shoulder shrug leaning back again on the bed beginning to ignore him once again. He could feel his fist tightening before he allowed it to relax. There would be no hitting his precious Matty. If he did that what would make him different from that evil Mello man. Instead he leaned forward kissing the others forehead using his fingers to smooth back the slightly matted red tresses. He ran his fingers through a few times to smooth them back down frowning at the idea of Mikami ignoring Matt's well being at a prime time such as this. He gazed into those dead green eyes and smirked slightly.

"If you speak to me I'll call Mello for you. I may even allow you to talk to him." A humorous smile spread across his face at the flash of intelligence in Matt's eyes before deadening again. "What would you be able to tell him Matt? Where you're being held? Who you're with? Why you're here?" He kissed the others forehead again. "If it makes my Matty happy then I'll gladly allow him to talk to the evil that is Mello but you have to promise me something-" He watched an eyebrow raise. He was so cute. "You can't say anything bad Matty, if you do you will have to be disciplined. I've been trying so much to be nice to you but you don't have very good manner towards someone who saved you."

The captured man's mouth opened several times but resolutely stayed closed. Raito began to sigh before he was cut off, "Alright, what do you want to talk about?" He asked softly as Raito felt himself smile.

"Call me Kira." He replied instantly standing up to sit at the edge of the bed. "First I would like to ask you why you won't answer to me calling you Matty. That's what he calls you isn't it? When he's holding you, kissing you-" His eyes hardened, "Touching you."

Matt shrugged, "I'm not used to that name. My name is Matt." He replied simply watching the other. "Can I have these taken off?" He held up his shackles and cuffs. "It's not like I'm dangerous or anything. You lock the doors here and you even bricked over the window. I can't tell the difference between day and night."

The man nodded in response, "You couldn't tell the difference even before locked in your house. What's the difference now?"

Matt thought about it for a second before answering. "A couple pounds of metal and Mello afforded a clock so I'd remotely know when he would be coming home. Other than that I didn't care what time it was."

"What can I do to make you more comfortable here?" He spoke slowly to ensure the other that he meant no threat at this point. At least he was talking, that was something for sure. It was a lot more than what he had gotten since he had gotten here. "Aside from getting rid of the chains would you like your video games? I know that you spend a lot of time playing with games."

"It's a start. It'd be great if you would just let me go. I promise not to let Mello come after you even though Mello is one vengeful motherfucker." Matt smiled for the first time. The only part that was visible was under his hair.

Those few seconds fluttered Raito's heart enough to reach forward and cup the others face with his hand. "You don't know how long it's been that I've dreamt of having you here with me. Me here holding you and making sure that you're always comfortable and safe. I refuse to have to give you up to that man after I worked so hard for you. Mello can have vengeance but he can't forget that I have you now and you're all that matters. I am God. I will keep you safe. You now belong to me." He watched the others eyes widen and stay that way. He smirked, "I see I got through to you this time. Welcome to your new home Matty."

He stood reaching forward only to unlock the shackles and cuffs slightly swinging the keys in his hands. "There you go Matty. Your first chance at freedom with me." He slipped the key back into his pocket reaching into his pocket for his cellphone. "As for Mello..."

* * *

"Listen old man get the fuck out my ear. I'm pretty sure I know how to track and unmoving fucking car, okay?" Mello hissed into the cellphone taking this chance to slid his other leg from straddling the motorcycle. "Why the hell did you have Matt's car bugged anyway? Did he know about that?"

Roger coughed once or twice. "Mello, please refrain from the use of such colourful language. It's quite disrespectful, to think that you were raised here. Anyway I'm positive that Matt knew that his car was traced not bugged. I can not hear anything that goes on inside of that car. I simply know when it was last started and where it is currently. Matt left it alone because it was for his own protection. It's coming in use isn't it?"

Mello scoffed, "Yeah if he hadn't been taken like a week ago maybe." He mumbled under his breath checking the ground leading towards the abandoned warehouse. "Yeah Matt's car is here or at least was at one point." He frowned heading forward towards the chained double doors and frowning. He wasn't looking forward to breaking any windows to get into this place. "Are you positive it's here?"

"No." Roger replied softly as Mello froze looking at his phone incredulously. "I can only track where the car last shut off and when it was last active."

Mello pinched the bridge of his nose, "You're being so fucking useless right now Roger it's not even funny. Matt's been kidnapped and-"

"There's no proof." Roger replied instantly. "Just because he had one of his friends to call you and claim they had taken him doesn't mean anything."

Mello glared, "Matt doesn't have friends. What friends? The kid stays locked in our house playing video games all day and hacking for side cash. The most contact he has with the outside world when I'm not dragging him somewhere is when he orders the groceries and has to open the door to receive them. The bugger can't even get on a plane without freaking out without nicotine. Someone took Matt from me, this isn't a joke he's in danger."

Roger was silent for several seconds, "I completely understand that you believe what you're saying is true but-"

Mello hung the phone up and nearly chucked it into the window to break the glass. Instead he held it there, in his hand, flipping it redundantly in his hand over and over again before sighing. It vibrated uselessly in his hand and he almost didn't answer it. Instead he took in a deep breath and clicked the little flashing green button, "Roger when I get back I'm going to shoot you-in the face- for being and unhelpful old asshole."

"That'd suck." The response was heavy but Mello knew that voice. He knew that voice from anywhere. "Hey Mel, where are you? You sound like you wanna cry."

Mello stared dumbly at the phone before putting it back to his ear, "Matty-Matty-Matty where are you? I've been looking, if this is a joke you win. Please, just come home. It's not the same without you sitting around all day annoying me." He half laughed half sobbed. He ran a gloved finger across his face realizing that it came back wet. He was crying over Matt? This just wasn't his week.

"Can't. Sorry. I'm okay though, but I can't come home Mell." Matt's voice sounded dead, someone must have been with him. "Where are you?"

"Looking for you car. It's bugged, did you know?" He smiled slightly. "Roger did it sometime when you were at...home."

"Yer. Protection and safety. Just it didn't work how it should have or whatever. Warehouse."

Warehouse? "I'm at one...is there where they took you Matty?" Silence ensued for several minutes. "Matty?"

"Hello Mello, I apologize for Matt's breach of character. I'm sure at this point you've figured out that this isn't a joke and you'll never see Matt again. He belongs to me, I told him to say his goodbyes but you know that rebellious spirit of his. You can see it all over his face and in his eyes. I plan on breaking him. Tonight. It's such a shame that you won't be able to watch while it happens. I'll change him from your Matt to my own. I really must be going, goodbye Mello."

The phone clicked off once again. This time Mello did throw his phone clean through the window. He didn't even hear it shatter over the sounds of loneliness and his own sobbing.

* * *

"You didn't listen to me Matty." Raito whispered into his ear deadly calm. "I told you what would happen if you didn't keep your manners and you didn't listen. You've made me angry Matty. I love you so much but you won't be good for me. How can I let you go and you won't be good. Matty, answer me Matty." He growled continuing to shove the others face suffocatingly into the blankets of the bed. He frowned at his lack of response, well, besides all the trashing. "In that case I'll have to do this Matty. I knew it would come to this."

Raito kneeled on the man's back to stop his movements before reattaching the cuffs to his hands but instead of to the bed as before he chained him to a cuff protruding from the wall. He barely noticed the others already shaking body. He didn't speak as he reached down clicking the latches on a dark ebony box he had brought with him from the outside rooms. When he stood again Matt's eyes widened as he more instantly thrashed.

Raito shook his head slowly tsking several times quickly before straightening the single tail whip twiddling it in his hand. "You've been bad Matty. I'll have you make you good." He cracked it once over the back of Matt's shirt shredding the material with ease. "I'll make you good." He brought it down again and again and again until Matt's cries and the whip had begun to make an easy rhythm. Raito's bright gleam raised each time he brought it down and only grew when Matt fail to his knees shaking worse than before. "Say you'll be good Matty. Say it." He growled running his finger over the length of the whip watching it drip his loves blood. "Say it Matty."

Matt huffed for several minutes before glaring back at the other, "Fuck you."

Raito smirked, "In due time Matty but unfortunately for you that was the wrong answer." And then he brought it down again.

Ending notes: So here is chapter...something or other. If you loved it or even liked it and review you may get more?


	6. Beautiful minds

Authors note: I really don't have anything to say here so enjoy.

Beautiful minds

Raito was slightly disappointed when his hand became tired and the sounds of his beloved quieted drastically. He was almost worried when the red head was reduced to quiet whispers and panting against the wall. It was almost as if he was awaiting another lash from his whip but Raito didn't continue instead he walked forward wanting to look the red head in the face. He had known all along that the red head had not tolerance for pain but this was simply not doing. The other was to scream out in a glorious symphony until he finally broke him. Oh, my. Maybe that had already happened and he had failed to notice the difference. Matt was acting a lot different though if it was from the blood loss or breaking he wasn't too sure.

"Matty." He whispered almost wanting to touch him but he couldn't bare the idea that his arm would be tossed away. He hadn't meant to hurt the red head he had just meant to discipline him. He had gotten heavily carried away and found that he couldn't stop himself in time so of course he was to blame. "Matt, please speak to me." He dropped to his knees watching the man with amber eyes. "Just say you'll be a good boy and we can stop all of this. That's all I ask of you. I'll have someone treat your back and then I'll lay you into bed."

The red head gasped, his whole body shaking on boarder convulsions. "Please, don't hit me again." He said barely above a whisper as he took great care not to move his body. He could still feel the blood pooling in slow and tiny waterfalls from the tip of his back below. He wasn't sure how long the man had hit him but it had lasted much more than ten minutes. "Please…I won't ask to call Mello again. Just don't hit me again, I can't take it."

Raito couldn't help but smile at the others words. Maybe he hadn't completely broken him but he had literally just given up Mello! That hadn't taken long at all, he had believed it would take weeks to completely get rid of the thought of the blond! If only he had known it would have been this easy he would have simply done this from the very beginning. "Oh, of course my love." He replied standing back up and moving to put the whip back into its hiding place. The whole battle wasn't won but he had certainly managed to get somewhere and all he had to do was spill a bit of blood. It wasn't his own but blood was blood.

Matt allowed the arms around his waist to help him from the floor. Slowly but surely the handcuffs were removed. He was then walked towards the bed where he was laid gently on his stomach. It was almost loving if he hadn't known that this was the same person that had placed him in the original pain he might have said thank you. He wasn't even sure if he could speak anymore. The same words echoed within his mind, 'please don't hit me again,' 'please don't.' He shivered heavily feeling the grace of the silk lined pillow as it caressed his face in a soft cool embrace. He wanted to fall asleep then and there but he couldn't. The idea of the blood loss was enough to keep him remotely conscious for as long as he could. It took several minutes for him to realize that this man was still talking to him.

"…Have several years of medical training so I think I can patch you up myself. You'll be as good as new once I'm done." He searched around walking towards the bathroom looking for the materials to sooth the red heads still severely bleeding back. He didn't even bother putting the cuffs back on him at this point. He was more occupied mumbling about how someone named Misa never put things back like they were supposed to. He sighed standing heading back into the room where Matt lulled quietly. "My love, I'm going to have to find someone to buy us a new medical kit. I'll be back momentarily." He strolled out of the room as if the previous events hadn't occurred.

Matt barely managed to shift his arm splaying out from the bed in a painful rendition of giving Raito the bird. Though he man didn't see it he felt slightly better as he patted around for the cellphone. He was nearly positive that the man had left it but in his semiconscious state the other could have easily picked it up and slipped it into his pocket. His heart began to sink as a quiet whimper broke from his lips. Mello was sadistic but he was never this extreme. A green eye opened as he felt the outline of something and pulled it from the side table. He could have almost cried with relief. The man had actually left the phone.

He took in a deep breath to dull the pain slightly. It didn't do much but took enough edge off for him to talk as he hit redial. His mouth remained in a state of shock when the phone with straight to voicemail. It couldn't have been that long since he had last called. It couldn't have been.

Raito returned doing a quiet knock on the door before spying the phone in the red heads hand. "Oh dear, I knew I must have left that somewhere." He strolled forward gently taking it from the red heads hand. He didn't check it instead he stood there quietly watching the others reaction as the red head slapped his face back into the pillow whimpering quietly. "I see that Mello has finally decided to cut his losses with you and move on." He sat down at the edge of the bed rubbing two capsules of something back and forth in his hands. "That's how men of power are Matty. They want you while they can have you and once you become too much for them they don't want to be bothered by you any longer. That's why he didn't answer. Because he no longer wants you." Raito slowly reached forward pulling the sweat matted hair out of the others face. "I keep trying to tell you that I'm the only person who will love you. I love you Matt. Everything about you, please, believe me."

Matt didn't respond instead turning his head on the opposite direction and ignoring the man. He was a genius; it wasn't hard to figure out what was going on here. Raito was using Mello's lack of answer as a way to fuck with his mind, right? Mello actually hadn't answered the phone and he was known for getting rid of people and things when they became too much for him. He bit his lip not wanting to believe that the other was telling the truth. This was simply his blood loss beginning to play tricks on him. It wasn't anything more and it wasn't anything less. That is all it was. He closed his eyes allowing the words from his conversation with Mello to flow back to him. Mello was worried. Mello wanted him home. Mello wanted him back.

"Master, I've returned with the…" Mikami instantly stopped staring down at the bleeding mass that was the red head. "What did you do to him?" He questioned wondering if the medical equipment was just a ploy and that he would be disposing of a body sometime soon. Matt was pale, sweating and from where he was standing he looked unconscious.

Raito glared, "I taught him a lesson." He replied snatching the box from the man. "Leave."

He watched as the man backed out the room before glancing back at the unmoving red head. He was being so dramatic about a few whips to his back. It was starting to grow annoying. He sat at the edge of the bed, "I only tell you these things because I love you Matt. I've met a many people much like Mello. Mixed up in the wrong business and they go through women faster than one should. You should be happy that Mello wanted you for as long as he did. Now it's time to step back and allow him to be free. If you really love him then you'll do this for him."

"Mello would never do that to me." Matt replied in a soft whisper his back beginning to throb suddenly.

Raito sighed, "I didn't want to have to tell you this. I kept trying to let you down easily by calling him and making it seem like it was by force. Mello hired me to take you away because he didn't want to break up with you himself." The brown haired man placed the kit on his lap before folding his hands together. "I'm…" His voice trickled off suddenly. "I don't know what to say."

Matt jerked slightly his eyes blaring in a beautiful green, "You lying motherfucker! Why the fuck would Mello hire the person he's trying to catch! He's using the Mafia to fucking catch you!"

Raito remained calm watching the other working himself up. "Matt, please. Why do you think that Mello hasn't caught me? The Mafia works with me in a way of sorts." He gestured for the other to lie back down on the bed so that he could help his back. "I assure you that I am not lying. The conversation happened nearly two weeks ago when Mello, I'm assuming, decided it was time to move on. He called one of my associates though his Boss and we had the conversation. How do you think I got the note in your car? How I know so much about you? How I knew Mello's phone number for you to be able to call him. He requested that I make it seem like a kidnapping because you were always so paranoid about them all." He sighed, "I wasn't to tell you but I think that's the only way that you'll let go. You're too intelligent for me to beat it out of you. You're not a common dog; you can work everything out for yourself. He lied to you Matt. No, Mail. He lied to you the whole time."

He opened the box beginning to prepare the ointment taking careful consideration to watch how the other was responding. The other didn't speak or move which led him to believe that he had finally passed out. That would be no good. He crafted a whole tale just to have the other pass out on him. It wasn't something that he really wanted to repeat again but he was confident that if the time came he could easily recreate the same tale if not a better one under the pressure of making the red head like him. He began laying the others back hearing a sharp intake of breath. No, he was certainly still awake.

Minutes passed and before long an hour has passed with the two remaining in complete silence. From time to time Mikami came to the door and seemed content to see that Matt was moving slightly on the bed. He left soon afterwards heading back down the hallway doing whatever. Raito moved from the ointment to wrapping the man's back in bandages. He found a sort of sick satisfaction that Matt never moved his hair out of his face. The man was crying and he didn't want Raito to know. His story had actually worked. For the most part it made sense. Oh the amazing things that he could do.

He completed patching the other man up deciding that he should probably leave him here with his own thoughts. He moved to stand as a hand snaked out to grab his shirt. He hid the smile that wanted to spread over his face instead replying in a measured time, "Yes Matt."

"You're serious aren't you?" He questioned keeping his head planted firmly in the pillow realizing that it was muffling his voice heavily.

Raito sighed, "Sadly, yes. I am very serious about all of this Matt. I told you I didn't want you to find out like this but you left me no choice. Your best choice is to stay here with me and let Mello go." He tried his best to sound sympathetic for the other. "I'm sorry."

The red head nodded slowly, "Okay." His voice wavered for the first time as the hand slowly dropped to the side of the bed.

"I brought you something that will take away the pain and put you to sleep." He whispered holding up the capsules from before. He slipped them into the red head's hand. "I'll leave you alone to think. If you need me I'm right down the hallway." He leaned down kissing the others forehead. "Goodnight Matty." He turned taking the medical kit out of the room with him. He didn't bother locking the man down again. He wouldn't be going anywhere. Especially not back to Mello.


	7. Broken wings

Authors note: this chapter is a bit longer because I've been slacking off...a lot. Anyway I would like to inform you that the next chapter is already written so be looking for it around Friday. This chapter doesn't have any Matt/Raito interaction like the past chapters have but it has Near and Mello. Good, right? Anyway, the next chapter will bring Matt back in and we'll move on from there. Please read, review and enjoy.

Broken wings

Mello hadn't so much as spoken since returning from the warehouse. Instead he sat in the corner of Roger's office watching the cars drive by on the street and the new line for L busy themselves studying for exams instead of playing. They had no idea where they what they were working for and the kind of sacrifice that it took to be able to take up the position. He was starting to believe that there were something's in this world created for certain people and maybe Near belong in that place. He closed his eyes getting back at the matter at hand before taking another glance at the cup of hot chocolate that Roger had sat beside him on the window sill. He sighed taking the now cool cup into his hands and staring into the murky liquid. He couldn't bring himself to drink it, not right now when there was so many things that he should have been doing. The first thing he was going to have to complete was getting Roger on his side. The old man wasn't in the mood to listen to him after the warehouse incident but still he sat watching him with quiet interest probably readying a case study in his head with each passing second.

"Mello." The man spoke finally glancing sideways at the phone that connected to Near before looking back at Mello. "If Matt is actually missing, which you really seem to believe that he is what is it that you want me to do?" He questioned tipping his head forward to show the other he was listening. When Mello didn't respond for several minutes he sighed and continued. "Mello, you full well know that my place is here watching the children who are grown and bred to become L. If anything the kind of power that you're looking for has to come from Near who you are refusing to allow me to get involved. The only thing that I can conclude at this time is that you've trusted me to have called Near in your absence and get his take on the whole situation. Is that what you wanted Mello? There is also the idea that you want me to override you in front of you so I can call Near right now."

The blond glanced sideways finally taking a long drink of his hot chocolate to show the man that he had already come up with an idea on his own. "you've already contacted Near." He replied seriously giving the other a heavy glance but he didn't continuously comment on it. "What did Near tell you when you called him?"

Roger frowned, "Near said that Mello knows Matt more than anyone else. For Mello to believe that Matt was kidnapped and not taken of his own free will means that it is probably so." He looked down at his own folded hands knowing that the next sentence wasn't going to be received well. "Near is already on the case and he has started looking for Matt. Most likely the warehouse that you just left is being combed by Near's people in a hope that there were some form of clues that you may have ghosted over in your time there."

A scowl set on Mello's face but he didn't speak against the younger boy even though he wanted nothing more than to keep Near out of this. The boy had no place sticking his nose into this but Roger was right he had wanted him to call Near. The white haired boy was the only person who had the type of personal to be able to search for Matty. He couldn't go to the mafia and ask for them to look for his missing lover. He may have wanted Matt back but he didn't have a death wish in the process. Certainly helping Matt wasn't getting himself killed in the process.

"Seeing as we've already gotten the reject into the situation might as well call him and get his take on this." He crossed the room in a few easy strides kicking the desk to knock the phone off its hook. He could almost hear it autodialing the white haired boy. He reached forward hitting the speaker button and settling on top of the seat waiting for the answer that would come soon.

"Mello." The deadpan voice came from the speaker almost as if he had been waiting for the phone to ring on his side.

"Near." Mello replied almost instantly giving a glance at Roger whose colour had completely faded out of his face. "Seeing as Roger has already has you involved where you shouldn't be sticking your neck tell me what makes you think Matt has disappeared?" He questioned glancing at the old man who was now glancing quietly at his hands. He rolled his eyes before glancing back towards the phone waiting for the other to answer.

The silence passed through the room for several seconds before the white haired boy responded. Mello already knew that the boy had come up with an answer, the pause was for Mello. "Mello wanted Near to be on this case." He replied finally as if it were clear to everyone. "Near has the man power that Mello does not. Near also is able to do what Mello cannot by convincing Roger that Matt has disappeared."

Mello stifled a grin, "That's not what I asked you Near. I asked why you think that Matt has disappeared."

"No one knows Matt's movements like Mello. If Mello believes that Matt has disappeared then it is likely true. Matt's car has been located at the warehouse location. That car is like a child to Matt he would not simply abandon it in such a place." Near's sounded almost distracted as if he were watching the two in the room together. Knowing Roger he did have camera's set up in the room they were currently occupying just so that Near could watch them at any given time. If anything Mello found the idea creepy.

Roger sighed reaching into his desk for what seemed like a date book. "Well, under the given circumstances I'm going to guess that I can tell you this." He flipped open the book and pointed to a date two weeks prior. "Matt came here two weeks ago exactly. I suspected that you were at work or he fed you some form of lie so that he could leave the house on his own without you thinking too much about it." He watched blue eyes narrow on the date book but Mello didn't speak so he continued. Near was silent also. "He came here begging for anxiety pills and claiming that he had a sudden spike in paranoia in the last few months. He said that no matter where he went or what he did he felt as if someone or something was watching him. He actually admitted that being in this office was the first time that he felt as if they eyes couldn't follow him. I had asked why he hadn't bothered telling Mello but he simply said that Mello had enough going on than sitting around worry about what was wrong with him." Roger stared at the datebook shaking his head. "I didn't think too much of it. When he lived here we tested him for everything from anxiety to depression and he never exhibited any symptoms until Mello left Wammy house. Afterwards he seemed to suddenly develop them all."

Mello continued staring at the book in front of Roger before folding his arms. "And?"

"The two of you had shown up a few months prior to Matt's visit and I made sure that I watched him carefully. If anything he had reverted to how he had been before Mello had left him. He seemed perfectly fine, completely locked away in his own world. It was normal for Matt." He sighed deeply. "But when he came in he was jittery and almost worried that he had done something wrong. I…" He faltered glancing up at Mello's face who was still staring blankly into the datebook. "I convinced him that everything was fine and it was all his head. I believed that it would be sufficient to subscribe him something until Mello was able to spend more time with him. I never imagined that someone was actually following Matt. Mello is always so careful but now I see all I did was lower Matt's defenses in this situation."

Blue eyes finally lifted from the datebook but it was Near who spoke. "Did Matt reveal who he believed was following and watching him?"

Roger shook his head, "No. He kept responding that he had no idea who would think about taking any interest in someone like him. I figured that everything he was talking about was a group of faceless and imaginary figures."

Mello shook his head, "His paranoia was right. I found camera's all in our apartment. I hadn't been there for quite a while so I have no idea when they were put in. I'm guessing they were placed in the house sometime when both Matt and I were out. I might as well go ahead and tell because Near's involved just as much as the rest of us now. While at the warehouse I got a phone call from Matt. He attempted to tell me where he was but the phone was taken away from him." His head fell into his hands. "The voice on the other end I never imagined I'd hear under these circumstances." He didn't bother glancing up into the perplexed face of Roger. "The man who has taken Matt is Kira."

~*xXx*~

God had gone. Makami was stuck sitting outside the room where Matt had been peacefully sleeping for the past few hours and he suspected that the other would be out for at least a day. He had been on God's side when he suggested that Makami should bug the red head's house and car because he was close with Mello. He was on God's side when he suggested that Makami should kidnap the kid. He was even on his side when he suggested that he should drug him to keep him down long enough for God to pick a place to keep him. But now it seems more like God had just been using them all to acquire the boy. He shivered at the thought that the other had lied to him.

"Had he woken up?" The voice came from down the hallway as Raito strolled forward removing his jacket from outside. It was clear that he was taking more time off from his work than he usually did but that was none of Makami's business and so he would keep it to himself. He frowned, "I asked you if he has woken up since I left?"

The dark haired man shook his head slowly, "No. He's actually been lying in the same position since you left. I doubt that he'll be awake any time soon due to blood loss. His body needs time to replenish itself." He noticed the other held no remorse at his words. "God." He whispered taking note that the other didn't even look in his direction but acknowledged him none the less. "What is the point for this boy? I mean originally we were watching him because he was working with Mello but now it seems that you want him for a more personal reason. It seems more that you didn't want him because he worked with Mello."

Raito shook his head slightly with a smirk on his lips not unlike Matt's. "I should have known I couldn't deceive you like Misa. You're much too smart for that." He reached forward pushing the door so that he could peer in on the sleeping red head. He couldn't stop the smile that came to his lips almost instantly but he turned to look at the other. "Allow me to put this in terms that even you can understand. I am not to be questioned. I don't care why you thought I wanted Matt but as far as you're concerned he belongs to me. He's mine. Think of him as being in the position Misa attempted to allocate herself into." He folded his arms glancing back over his shoulder. "Do you understand me Makami?"

The man took in a deep breath but nodded anyway. He hadn't come that far just to begin to doubt God. "Of course."


	8. Crooked Lies

Authors note: As promised earlier this week this is the new chapter. It's finally starting to move along and everything so do the usual and read, review and enjoy.

Crooked lies

"Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit…." Matt shifted slightly under the weights of the chains binding him to the bed. If he could slip just one pair it would be ten times easier for him to get out but without his keychain that he kept with his keys things had certainly become a whole lot more difficult. He stopped for a second to listen in the hallway where he was positive that insane asshole had been having someone watch him. Whoever it was probably thought he was sleeping. Mello had at least somewhat trained him for what he should do had he been kidnapped but he was positive these were completely different circumstances than the blond had been planning for.

He couldn't believe that the other had bought his words for face value. He'd never believe that Mello would be working with Kira. Mello was an insane asshole that would do just about anything to get what he wanted but that didn't count working with the enemy. What Kira didn't know was that Mello wasn't working to capture Kira because that's what the mafia wanted. He was working to capture Kira to be Near. If he had already found Kira then that mean that Mello had finally done what he had been striving to do for over a decade. Last time he checked the blond was still as temperamental and unfulfilled as he had been since childhood.

The metal grasped had been digging into his skin just long enough to cause blood to run from his wrists onto his palms. No one had been in to fully check on him for hours which meant they were probably still attributing it to what that fanatical jackass had done with that whip. He wasn't quite sure why he believed that medieval torcher would break him. What the man had done to his body Mello had been doing with his mind for years. He was a pro at mind games and he almost suspected that he was better than Kira himself. If he could just as easily play the role of a brainwashed pet of Kira then maybe he could find a way out of this place faster. The man had said it himself that the more he cooperated the more likely it was that he could get more freedom. He may even be able to figure out where he was.

The familiar clicking of the doorknob echoed through his thoughts and the red head instantly twisted until he was playing in his previous position. He closed his eyes and forced himself to take deeper, more soothing breaths to appear that he was sleeping.

"Allow me to put this in terms that even you can understand. I am not to be questioned. I don't care why you thought I wanted Matt but as far as you're concerned he belongs to me. He's mine. Think of him as being in the position Misa attempted to allocate herself into. Do you understand me Makami?" The voice from the door spoke just loud enough that he could hear but quiet enough to show Matt that he still believed him to be sleeping.

"Of course." The other voice instantly answered. "Is there anything that I can do for you or should I be dismissed?"

Raito glanced backwards before nodding. "Mello. I'm positive that he's on the move against me in the works to find Matt. I need you to find him and get rid of him. Make it so that he's never heard from again." He put his hand up before the other could speak. "I can't busy myself with the details. That's why I'm leaving this up to you just make sure that you don't fail me." He leaned against the boundary of the door still watching Matt. "I would suspect that he's gone back to their childhood home to ask for help. There's something strange about that place. Before you touch Mello find out everything you can about that place. Everything. We've only determined that it was the home in which Matt and Mello grew up. There's something different about that place."

Matt found himself wanting to shift to be able to hear the other better but he didn't dare. He took in a deep heavy breath almost sounding as if he were snoring before quieting. Raito instantly stopped talking as he watched the other expectantly. When Matt didn't move again he turned to Makami waiting for the other to answer him.

"Of course." He said again but more quiet. Matt could barely pick up his words at this point. "I will take my leave then." He bowed backing slowly towards the door.

Raito watched the other leave before turning back to the door and tilting his head to the side. "How much longer are you going to pretend to be asleep?" He questioned seriously before shaking his head in disapproval. "I've watched you sleep enough to know what you do in your sleep. For one thing you can't sleep on your stomach and you have to have the blanket wrapped around you in a soothing cocoon type barricade. Even when you slept with Mello you did the same." He took a step forward before shutting the door behind himself. "Were you doing that for his benefit?" He questioned aloud but continued before he could actually answer. "Or is there something more? Most likely there is." He took his usual seat beside the others bed just in time to see intelligent green eyes open long enough to survey him. "Thought so. I know everything about you Matty. Everything, so don't think you can do just anything and get it pass me because that's not how it works."

The red head watched the other with a blank expression. "What do you want me to say to you?" He questioned wondering inwardly if he could still stay with the same plan that he had devised. Raito instantly answered that.

He tilted his head, "When I left earlier I sat and thought about everything that had transpired between the two of us. I should have known that you would attempt a mind trick. That's how Mello taught you in this kind of situation, correct?" He watched the other shrug before wincing painfully. "Indeed, you are a master at mind games. You silently worked everything out on your own before telling me exactly what I wanted to hear. I'm positive that with your intelligence you worked out my reaction, the pros and cons to everything that you said." He shook his head with a small smile. "I have had completely forgotten what it's like to pit your intelligence against someone of the same magnitude. L has been dead for some time now. He was a part of your training also? I see him in both you and Mello. You're attempting to use my love for you as a way to get away from me. I'm too smart for that Matt. Much too smart."

Again Matt shrugged, "Mello didn't plan for something like this." He replied seriously but otherwise kept quiet. He had definitely pegged this guy as someone who liked to the sound of his own voice but in truth he was intelligent. He was every bit on their level. He was of course the one who went toe to toe with L and Watari and won.

In Matt's deep thinking he had barely noticed the other speaking to him. "Do you still remember me?" He said again for the others benefit when he realized that Matt hadn't been listening. He hated to prattle on when the other wasn't listening. He felt as if the man was missing important information that he was being kind enough to filter to him. Matt should act more deserving like Makami.

The red head stared at the other for several minutes and Raito felt as if he had completely forgot. "The Government ball two years ago. September seventeenth. I attended with Mello and we met outside while I was hiding from the people. I remember you son of police chief Yagami."

Raito couldn't stop the grin as he nodded. "You're brilliant Matt. Most people wouldn't be able to remember anything close to that."

The red head shrugged, "Mello says the exact same thing."

~*xXx*~

Mello stared out the window as the many buildings passed by. Now that he thought about it he hadn't given the mafia reasoning for his disappearance. They probably believed he was dead or something bot that he cared about it right now. Thinking about it was the only thing keeping his mind off of the last thing Roger told him. The old man was sending him to convene with Near and he expected for the two of them to get along. Not even Matt would have those kinds of high standards for him. The white haired boy made his blood boil in a way that no one else could. The very thought about being in the same room with his after all these years…he felt his face twitch. Matt wasn't around to keep him from shooting the little asshole but with their intellect combined they did have a better chance of finding the red head before any harm came to him.

Hours seemed to pass leaving Mello to believe that he would have made better time on his motorcycle. He had originally leave the same way he came but Roger didn't know where Near kept himself at this point which Mello guessed was because Roger was a security risk. He snickered taking a bite of his chocolate bar. A series of them had been left in the backseat of the car for him. Near was at least showing a bit of hospitality. As soon as Near had gotten off the phone he had walked outside to find the car waiting for him. He was wasting time being here when he could be out looking for the red head on his own. For all they knew Kira had already gone about killing Matt for exposing a few clues.

Minutes turned into more hours as Mello's internal dialogue become more and more abusive on his own behalf. He should have been there to keep the red head safe. He had never actually believed that someone could track him long enough to know about Matt. Not only had someone completely bypassed his security they had also bypassed Near's by using Roger.

Eventually the car pulled to a stop in front of a looming glass encased building and instantly Mello knew they had arrived. He closed his eyes taking in deep breaths hoping that for once he wouldn't go in and lose it. He couldn't afford to burn this bridge. The door opened and a blond woman stood watching him with dead eyes as he slid out of the car. "This is it?" He asked though it was unneeded.

She nodded slowly gesturing towards a back entrance that they were going to use. He followed nearly silently knowing that he was being watched by Near on the inside of the building in his fort like room. The elevator ride was just as awkward as the woman continued staring at him as if attempting to access who he was. He would have snapped at her but the gratefully the doors open and he strolled out before she could stop him.

There in this room on the floor sitting strictly so that he could face the elevator and the monitors at the same time was Near. The white haired boy had the same hairstyle and lengthy white pajama top and bottom seven sizes too large for him. Dead eyes continued to stare in Mello's direction long enough to make his skin crawl.

The pair's standoff only lasted until Near smiled in his direction. It wasn't a large smile but just enough that Mello know the boy was happy to see him which in itself was creepy. "Near."

"Mello." He responded watching in interest at his personal grabbed the blond by either arms readying him for a search that they should have conducted outside before he was brought upstairs. Before the blond could blow up Near held up a hand. "Mello has weapons but Mello is harmless. Mello will not shoot Near even if he wants to." The blond woman holding Mello frowned at the words. "Release him." He watched with the same amount of interest as the woman released Mello and traveled back towards the elevator. There was enough security in the room she wasn't needed right now. With a final glance at Mello the doors closed on her. "There were things that Mello did not want to tell Near while on the phone. Start from the beginning."


	9. Painful collaboration

Authors note: I know you hate me because it's almost been a year. It's so hard to write this story and keep it in context so please bare with me. I'm trying but you can thank Carottal for this update. Total encouragement on this chapter and here it is two days later. Anyhow I'm going to try and keep it up but I'm mainly focusing on 'And you are' so I can finally finish it. No, I don't know how long that's going to take but I'm doing what I can. Classes start back in three weeks and in two weeks I won't have Internet any longer unless I'm on campus. So with how it's looking I'll try and that's the best I can do. If you have anything you want to talk about, drop me a line. Anyhow read, review and enjoy.

Painful collaboration

"If you want me to tell you the story then maybe you should shut the fuck up while I'm talking." Mello's voice came out as a cool whisper sending the agents into a slight frenzy. The one other time they had managed to meet the blond he was all fury and anger so the sound of him attempting to reason with Near, who he hated more than anyone else in the world, was frightening. The groups stood poised at the door waiting for something to happen but the blond remained seated in the chair in the middle of Near's play area. "Now, if you would kindly shut the fuck up while I'm speaking then we can continue."

Near blinked slowly, "Then continue Mello," His deadpan voice whispered. He kept his place on the floor right in front of Mello's feet but the blond didn't seem to take any notice. If his expression was a clue for anything Mello didn't want to be here. He actually didn't look like he wanted to be anywhere. His hands twitched nervously and his legs jittered but nothing about him seemed threatening. He actually seemed tired, drained and worried. Whoever it was that they were speaking of certainly must be important to him. "I understand that something has happened to Matt. Excuse me; you believe something has happened to Matt even though Roger believes otherwise. Due to your panicked and stressed behavior he sent you here to me." Near picked up several of the dice and ran one between his fingers. "Do you need my help Mello?"

Mello was silent for several minutes continuing to stare blankly out the window. "Near I wouldn't ask for your help even if you were the last person on the planet. You know that." His fist clenched in annoyance. They both knew the truth and they both knew that Mello would never admit to the truth. There was no use in bothering to bring it up. "A week ago I was at work," He ignored the glance the boy gave him at the word 'work.' "And I called Matt, he seemed fine enough. He said that he had gotten a job and he was going out. It wasn't usual, I mean I hadn't been home in nearly three weeks so I just assumed that he was looking for something to do. If he would have told me about his paranoia…"

Near hadn't glanced away, "You would have attributed it to his normal nature. Matt alone is paranoid but not excessively so. You would have ridiculed him for feeling it in the first place. In the end if not Roger, you would have been the one to lull him back into a sense of security." He replied seriously. "Continue."

Blue eyes blared in hatred. "No. I wouldn't have just ridiculed it. Yeah, it's really easy for me to chalk most of what Matt says up to his own insanity and anti-socialness. And yeah, it's easy to forget that he was ranked third in Wammy house but if Matt believes that there's something wrong I've grown to know that he's not usually wrong." He locked eyes with the young boy on the floor before immediately looking away. "I know Matt better than anyone."

"Not enough to know that something was wrong when he answered the phone in the process of being kidnapped." Near replied snidely turning back to stacking his dice one by one in a miniature castle. "Continue."

Mello's jaw tightened, "If you want to know Near shut the fuck up. Keep your bullshit comments to yourself before I decide to kick you in the fucking face for being a smartass." He watched the knowing twitch in the others cheek. He was smirking. Mello's threats weren't idol but the other still didn't believe that he would carry them out. In all actuality he needed Near right now and that might just be enough to keep him from doing it. It might. "He said he was going out and I accepted it. I got busy and Matt was the last thing on my mind. I've never really had to worry about something him. I didn't make mistakes and I trained him in case I did one day fuck up and he was taken."

"Oh good, at least we know he knows how to conduct himself in a hostage situation. Unfortunately, I doubt Matt is a hostage and even if he was at one point with the way he handles things they would probably save themselves the worry and kill him straight out." Blue eyes narrowed. "Matt's not known to be able to get along with people for more than five minutes. You're charismatic Mello, in some instances you have a personality large that the largest room. You draw people to you in a way that's unknown. Matt is your polar opposite. Sarcastic, cold and startlingly odd. It would be much easier to cut the losses if that were the case but the people who have Matt don't care about you. I assume that's a good thing on your part."

Mello's eyebrow rose, "Why do you say that?" He quizzed.

Near shrugged with one shoulder, "You would willingly trade yourself for Matt's safety. They would probably kill both of you. At least we know Kira simply wants to keep Matt but reasons we aren't entirely sure."

Mello looked uncomfortable. "Actually, I think I do know the reason. I think Kira is in love with Matt." Near's fingers stilled in his hair. "I visited Roger and from there I was led to the warehouse where I found Matt's car. While I was there I got a phone call from Matt and Kira. He's in love with Matt." He almost chocked on his own words. No one should be in love with Matt. Mello wasn't even entirely sure that he was in love with the red head but despite everything else he was his lover. No one should have known what an amazing person Matt was and how funny he could be when he was relaxed. No one was supposed to know certain things about Matt except him. He barely realized Near was speaking to him."

"…phone." The boy concluded expecting a response.

Mello frowned, "Come again?"

Near shook his head slowly, "Where is the phone?" He repeated in his same dull tone. "The one that Matt used to call you. If the time came he would certainly call you on that again." He waited for the other to mention it being in his pocket or something. When silence reigned he glanced up to find Mello staring into space again. "What did you do with the phone?"

"Shut up Near." He replied coolly. He folded his arms over his chest. "Don't worry about it."

Talking to Mello like this was like persuading a baby to sleep when they didn't want to. "Something happened to the phone, correct?"

Mello shrugged, "Shut up Near."

Near sighed, "Get Mello a new phone with the same phone number as before. If anything that would be our life line to Matt if he's able to get ahold of a phone somehow. If it's happened once it may very well happen again."

~*xXx*~

_"Matt!" Mello's voice came from down the hallway but the red head didn't move from his post. He stood with his back to the bedroom staring intently out of the window as if there was something that he had missed. He kept it up as if something was going to change. He couldn't help it. He had been doing this for days and it was beginning to form into a habit not that Mello knew. Mello was rarely home now he couldn't possibly bother him with his problems. That's all they were problems and they probably weren't even real. "Matt?" Mello's voice came from directly behind him. _

_The red head bristled slightly before drawing the curtains. "Yeah?" He replied turning and leaning against the window. Mello always looked so beautiful even if he didn't know it. His blond hair was shaggy now to cover the scar on his face. Matt didn't mind, it didn't damper what was already there. If anything it added to what he already saw. It turned Mello's old cute look into something completely more badass. His leather trousers hugged his waist and the shirt only reached the top of his belly button. "Did you just get home?" _

_The blond gave him an odd look. "You don't know?" He questioned leaning past the other to look out the window. He wondered what the other could have possibly been looking at but if he asked he would certainly pretend that it was nothing. Matt was good at pretending nothing was wrong. He was even better at backtracking out of a conversation that he didn't want to be a part of and if Mello pulled him there he would be left with hours of silence when the red head fled back into his own little world. So, for that not to happen he kept his ideas to himself. "Yeah, I just got home. You look tired." _

_Matt shrugged, "Yeah. I haven't slept." He noticed the look on Mello's face. "New game and all. I got it delivered a few days ago and I've been playing nonstop." He flashed the blond a bright smile. "I should probably get to bed but you're home now." _

_Mello shrugged, "Don't stay up on my account." Actually the idea of snuggling with Matt was something he had been thinking about for days. "Are you sure that's all that's wrong? You seem…on edge?" He offered. _

_Matt shook his head wrapping his arms around the blond's neck. "No. I just missed you is all. Welcome home, Mell." _

_~*xXx*~_

_Raito frowned in distaste at the two standing together in the hallway. It was interesting that Matt had picked up on the cameras so quickly, and to think that he thought that he had done a fair job. Everything about the man was just so interesting. He couldn't help but have distaste for his relationship with Mello. Someone who is supposedly more intelligent than him and belittles his every little progress. He didn't understand how Matt could live that way. _

_If he could just have the red head with him he could show him how much he was worth. How wonderful he was. How much he loved him. Everything about Matt was amazing. In due time. Everything would work out in due time. _

~*xXx*~

Mello could have kicked himself. He should have guessed with Matt's behavior that something was off about him. But Matt acted so strangely all the time that when he wasn't with the red head every moment it was harder to read him. He felt terrible and even with Near's interference finding Matt would be like finding a needle in a haystack. If anything it might be harder than even that.

"Mello." Near's voice said from in front of the computer monitors. The blond hadn't even noticed him move from his feet. "Apparently Matt was picked up by several security cameras on the way to the site where we located his vehicle."

The blond looked up, "And? They pick everything up, they're on every corner and don't do shit." He replied seriously.

Near sighed. "Matt was doing the speed limit and executing legal turns. He is alone in the car but he seems to be more distracted than usual."

Mello frowned, "Matt always drives normally when he doesn't know where he's going." He replied raising an eyebrow. "Which means that he had directions to get there?" He moved to stand watching the agents spread out in the room snap to attention. He moved to stand close to Near but not so much that he could hit him. Deep down he knew that wouldn't be enough to stop him if the boy upset him. He had never been able to put his hands on the little freak. Matt was always the one stepping in between the two of them.

He glanced over the smaller boy. Maybe that was why Near wanted to help find Matt. Matt was his only saving grace, the only reason Mello hadn't taken him out years ago. Matt kept him sane and a world without a Matt would be a world without Near.

"Nothing was found in Matt's car." Near replied snapping Mello from his reprieve. "Everything had been wiped clean."

Mello sighed, "Near what the fuck does that have to do with Matt? Of course they didn't want to be followed. The last thing they want is for me to get Matt back."

Again the white haired boy nodded, "Indeed but he allowed Matt to call you. Despite it being on a cellphone we can get an in general area that the call was made from. It will take time and a lot of effort but we can close in on Matt as long as they don't move him." A small smile played on his lips. "How do you think Matt is faring?"

~*xXx*~

Mello had trained him. He had trained him what to say if he were ever taken. He had trained him on how to act if he was taken. He had trained him how to deal with different types of people but Mello never trained him on how to deal with a sociopathic asshole that was deeply in love with him and edging on the deep end as is. No, Mello had mentioned mafia bosses. He had mentioned soldiers. He had mentioned the government but never Kira. Why? Because, much like Matt, Mello believed that he was so far off of Kira's radar that there was no point. There apparently was a point. Mello had always told him, 'be prepared to think on your toes.' Well, Mello never told him to prepare for when Kira laid in bed with you and stroked your hair. Hell, Mello didn't even do that.

"What do you want from me?" Matt's voice was strained. Not for any reason in particular. If anything Kira, other than the beating, had been taking decent care of him. He even gave him a handheld with a bunch of games for him to play to pass the time but aside this was still weird.

Raito, who up until this point, was lost in thought, glanced over. "What do you mean?" He questioned continuing his petting of the young man beside him. They couldn't stay here much longer. The more he thought about it giving into Matt and allowing him to make that call was bad. The longer they stayed here the more they risked Mello closing in on them. He couldn't have the red head taken from him, not now, not ever.

Matt raised an eyebrow trying his best not to pause the game to look at the other, "You know kidnapping me…"

"Saving you."

Matt frowned, "Right, saving me. Tying me up…"

"So you won't hurt yourself." Raito fixed for him.

He blinked, "How the hell would I hurt myself?" He questioned this time actually pausing the game.

Raito stared at him as if it were the most simplistic thing ever. "You don't know?" He asked aloud as he shook his head slowly. "Running back to Mello where he hits and screams at you, even belittles you in some cases is hurting yourself. Matt, you're much too good for that. If you stay here with me I'll give you the world. All the games you want and you can be my companion."

Green eyes locked with almond ones. "That's great but I didn't really need any saving. I've lived with Mello all my life. I assure you he wasn't trying to hurt me…he just has too many emotions and sometimes they all just come out at once."

Raito's hand stilled, "Battered women's syndrome." He shook his head slowly. "You no longer have to worry about any of that Matt. I will never hurt you as long as you don't disobey me. I only want what's best for you." He ran his finger down the side of the red heads body. "It's because I love you that I do these things." The man pushed himself up from the bed, "I have to make some arrangements now. Be good and play your games Matt. We can talk more later." He didn't bother looking at the red head that had gone back to his game.

He gently closed the door behind himself, "God, this isn't right." Mikami's voice was a soft whisper as to not alert the red head in the room. He didn't expect the swift slap that came across his face leaving a stinging bruise and a startled man. "Why?"

Raito didn't look at him, "I don't have time for you. I don't have time for your insecurities. You may not second guess me or else something terrible may befall you at the hands of your God. Watch over Matt while I'm away."

The dark haired man nodded frantically still holding his face. "Of course God. I apologize."

He nodded beginning down the hallway, "Of course you are."


	10. Timeless

Authors note: Running on no sleep and boredom but here's the latest chapter. Read, review and hopefully enjoy.

Timeless

Matt continued to stare down at the game in front of him but he wasn't playing. It was simply background music to his thought. If he was Mello what would he be doing right now: hunting down Kira like a dog? He frowned. Mello already did that a majority of the time. Nothing about his capture would change that. What he wanted to know is if Mello had thought forward to decide to get other people involved with this. He prayed to a God he didn't believe in that he had. If Mello were paired with Near then surely Kira wouldn't get away with this shit. Nope, they would be bursting in here soon enough to save him. Mello and Near could be an unstoppable pair and hopefully this would prove it.

It was all wishful thinking. Mello would have to get his head out of his ass long enough to get Near involved. He sighed quietly to himself. His back still burned with intense pain at the thought of moving anywhere at this point. Kira had gone elsewhere and he had been alone for hours now. His eyes watered with the need of sleep but he didn't dare take it. If he was sleep he couldn't be vigilant. Sleep would do nothing but hinder him right now.

The door opened a crack and the dark haired man from before stared at him. There was a firm but fading red mark on his cheek. "Who hit you?" Matt asked lightly as the man frowned down at him. He shrugged looking back at his game, still paused but playing music. "Never mind then." He replied into the silence that stretched between the two of them.

The man cleared his throat, "Is there anything you need?" He questioned aloud. His voice held a note of annoyance and something that Matt couldn't quite place his finger on.

"You could let me go?" He offered knowing that a request like that would fall on deaf ears. He watched the man's lips set into a grim frown. "Or not, maybe you could tell me what time it is?" He tried.

The man cocked an eyebrow, "Why? In here there is no need for you to know what time it is." He replied. Matt thought about that, in that case Kira was planning on keeping him indefinitely. That was bad for sure. "Anything else?"

"The window is bricked over. Can I go out and get some air?" He questioned watching the man shake his head. He didn't think that was on the agenda either. "What exactly does Kira want me for?"

The man crossed his arms. "God is in love with a heathen like you. He's been watching you for almost two years waiting for this chance so don't think you're going to be able to get away easily. He's done everything in his power to be able to keep you for himself." He swallowed as if something were hurting him somehow. He continued to push them out anyway glaring at Matt as if he were something less than a roach. "I don't know what it is about someone like you that makes him want you so. If only you knew what he's done for you, you wouldn't attempt to run away nearly as much."

Matt blinked, "Somehow I doubt that." He replied seriously. "Why would he pick someone like me to fall in love with?" He didn't even know he said it aloud until the man answered.

"Your guess is as good as mine. If it were up to me I'd willingly give you back over to your blond companion." Matt couldn't help but laugh at the picture that came to mind. A standoff between Mello and this man was certainly laughable. The black haired man would certainly be out of his element attempting to get near Mello. Mello and Kira on the other hand he could see in stark contrast. Shooting, cursing, screaming…The thought chilled him.

Matt nodded slowly, "I see. If that's the case I want to talk to Kira." He watched the man nod slowly backing out of the door and locking it. He could hear the words from Mello repeating over and over in his head.

_"I'm always with you. Don't do anything that I would frown at. Everything that I've told you and taught you is for your own good. Just do these things until I can come to get you. Don't worry, I'll never be too far behind you in you were to get mixed up like this." He remembered the smile that flashed across the blonds face. It was a sad, worried smile but still a smile. _

_Mello would always come get him. Whether it is Kira or God himself Mello would come for him. That he knew for sure. At least, he thought he knew that for sure. Now all he had to do was remember all the things that Mello had taught him about situations like this…which was exactly nothing. For once he would have to stay alive on his own wit. That idea scared the shit out of him. If it came down to it, he would do it. He wouldn't want to wind up dead before Mello could get to him. _

~*xXx*~

Near ran his fingers over the keyboard watching every little thing that passed. He could feel rather than hear Mello stalking around behind him in annoyance. He didn't need to look at the blond to know that he was scowling and deep in thought. The tracking process on the cellphone had been slow and tedious. They had managed to pinpoint a group of towers it may have come from but the actual location was exceedingly hard to find. He took a deep breath continuing his work.

"And?" Mello's voice broke through his thought. The blond was on edge and so all of his officers were on edge watching him. He didn't understand why. Mello wouldn't harm him as long as he was actively helping him look for Matt. There was nothing more important to Mello in the world than Matt, even becoming Kira. Everyone from Wammy house knew that to be true. "What have you found?"

Near didn't turn but his typing did slow. "I found the tower that the call connected to. I can give an in general area of where Matt was at one point. There is no guarantee that he is still there and will be when we locate specifically where." He heard Mello growl. "It's all we have right now Mello. Unless you have a better idea other than going door to door and asking if anyone has seen a red head with phantom Kira please, do tell me so I can send people."

Mello threw his hands up. "Near don't test me." He hissed quietly. "You find where you think Matt is and I'll deal with the rest. I won't compromise your little play tower by making you come with me." He watched the white haired boy frown. "What?"

"Matt's my friend also, Mello." He replied shaking his head. "I care what happens to him. If I didn't I wouldn't have agreed to help you."

The tension in Mello's back lifted and for a second he sagged. "Just shut up and work Near." He whispered watching the boy nod.

He turned back around in the chair frowning. Mello was becoming increasing worse with worry without Matt. The best thing would to be able to find the red head before he was moved but nothing was ever that easy with Kira. Kira wasn't known for being easy. He had, after all, killed L. What more could they want? They were tangling with a very dangerous man that had a weapon at his disposal. Near could only think that Mello was still alive because he was connected to Matt closely. He didn't have that same connection and yet he didn't feat for his life like he should have. It didn't matter. Even if it cost him his life he would win the game and bring Matt home and bring Kira in.

Game. On.


	11. Tricks of the light

Authors note: Oh look here's a chapter...and I'm really sorry about this being so late. If there are any mistakes I apologize for them. So please read, review and enjoy.

Tricks of the light

Matt wasn't sure when he managed to drift off to sleep. The last thing he remembered was sitting in front of the television with his eyes locked on the screen and thinking. He knew he was tired and hadn't slept but it didn't seem like a good idea at the time and it certainly didn't seem like it was a good idea now. That man had come in and asked if he needed anything and he had requested to speak with Kira but did he? He didn't remember a conversation but not many things were adding up right now.

"Matt?" The voice was languid and light as he glanced over his shoulder. That was why sleeping didn't seem like a good idea. This was Kira he was talking about. This man had beaten L and needless to say he had to have his own genius intellect. Of course he would move Matt after he talked on the phone with Mello. Phones could be tracked and this man was too smart to allow that to happen. He had to have been planning to move him for some time. That was why he needed to be awake so that he could observe and hopefully find a way to speak to Mello again but that was all lost now as he glanced out of the window. "You went to sleep and I didn't want to wake you so we carried you out. I'm going to take you somewhere safe. Somewhere that Mello would never be able to touch you again."

He frowned at the idea shifting slightly out of this man's lap. They were in a car heading down a two lane street. He couldn't tell just by looking out the window where he could be but it was certainly nowhere that he had been before. "Where are we going?" He questioned seriously watching intelligent brown eyes narrow slightly before Kira smiled.

He placed a hand on Matt's hand, "I just told you somewhere safe." He offered again and Matt stared in disbelief.

He hadn't been third in Wammy house to be pushed around by someone like this. Sure, Mello and Near outranked him but that didn't meant that he didn't have his own innate intelligence. He took a deep breath thinking about that before trying again. "You're taking me somewhere that you believe to be safe against Near and Mello but it won't work." He watched the interested look on the others face and felt like he was being humored. It was almost like talking to Mello when he was in one of his moods. "Both Mello and Near are genius's and truthfully I think that you're being outranked at this very moment."

The man frowned, "Outranked? Is that dealing with your days at Wammy house Matt?" He questioned aloud as green eyes snapped back to the man instead of out the window. "Oh, you didn't think I knew about that? I know everything about you Matt. Before I brought you to me I had watched you for two years and even now I'm watching you. I have to make sure that you don't get hurt. You see, you would get involved in one of Mello's plots against me and you could possibly get killed in the crossfire with him. I couldn't have that. It kept me up for days thinking about you lying lifeless somewhere because of your need and want to make Mello happy."

Matt glared, "I help Mello for my own reasons and if I get killed then it's my choice and decision." He hissed.

"Wrong." Kira replied simply. "You have been conditioned from a very young age to be Mello's Watari." He watched the boy pale and smiled. "Yes, I know about Watari too. His name came up time and time again when I was investigating you." He gave the man's leg a gentle squeeze. "That's what you are for Mello. Watari and if Mello dies you feel like you need to. That's why I have to eradicate Near and Mello right now. I no longer need them to get to you."

Green eyes flashed as he grabbed the other man by the collar. "Don't t you fucking dare touch a hair on Mello's head." He hissed his voice dripping with venom.

Kira sighed wrapping his arm around Matt's and tugging. The grip came off well enough before Matt was slammed against the door of the car. A loud crack echoed as the red head fiddled with the handle but it was child locked. He was stuck in here with this asshole. The blows came quickly and efficiently connecting from his upper torso to his face. Minutes passed with Kira just tossing him around the backseat until he was curled up bleeding against the leather of the seats.

"Do you see now Matt?" Kira's voice cut through his quiet whimpering. He could feel his back oozing blood again just when he believed it was possibly healing. "When I said that you belonged to me you think it was a joke. This isn't a joke Matt and when we get to our destination  
I will show you personally what I'm talking about. I'm tired of waiting for you to warm up to me."

Matt lifted his head to spit blood which Kira didn't seem to notice. "You're a sick confused bastard." He breathed with difficult.

"You know nothing, Mail Jeevas." He replied in seriousness, stone brown eyes watching the red head in pain.

~*xXx*~

_"Mello my people…." _

_"Fuck off Near. I don't need you and your people. I'll go get Matt myself."_

_"Mello, you're not listening to me. Let my people accompany you. You may need backup. We are dealing with Kira." _

_"Then they can follow me there. I'm not waiting for you to assemble your troops. Matt is in the hands of an insane person. I will not allow him to stay there." _

_"Goodbye Mello." _

_"Hmm." _

Mello was already speeding through town pushing the throttle as far it could. He wove in and out of traffic drifting around corners and cutting cars off whether they saw him coming or not. He wasn't sure where Near's men were until he rounded a corner and saw several black cars traveling in pattern and he simply knew. They follow him through town doing damn well at keeping up.

He had to go faster. He had to save Matt from this madman so that all his promises were true. He wouldn't allow the red head to fall away, not like this. He also couldn't shake the idea that this was completely and totally his fault somehow. He wasn't sure how Kira could have met Matt or even found out about him but it just felt like his fault. Matt was resourceful when he needed to be so he was positive that the red head was still alive.

"Mello!" Hal's voice cut through his thoughts. He was seconds away from kicking the door open as the woman watched him with light eyes. He didn't have time to have a verbal sparring match with her. Instead he turned his back and kicked. Hard.

~*xXx*~

Hal glanced into the darkened room again. The window was bricked over and it was almost certain this was the room Matt was being kept in. Minutes passed as she watched the blond man standing in the middle of the floor staring at the bed that had held his best friend. Blood streaked the floor like an artistic painting gone wrong, a broken cell phone was found under the bed and Mello just stood there.

"We'll find him Mello." She whispered but all she could think of was the amount of blood the red head had lost in this room. She had always heard of what Kira did to criminals. They were people that he didn't know personally. She never thought about it as if a person had to feel his wrath in person. "We've searched all the rooms and they're empty. It seems like they just moved. It means that we're only one step behind them."

"The point," He said a bit hollowly, "is that we're still behind." With that he turned and strolled out, down the hallway and out the door. She could hear the sound of his engine revving again before he took off down the street.

The put the phone that she held in her hand back to her ear. "Mello just left here Near sir. He will probably be heading back your way."

"No." Near's voice was final. "He won't come here. As far as he's concerned we've already failed him. I think it's time that Mello and I started our own plans of counteraction to retrieve Matt."

"Understood, sir."


End file.
